


A Drink The Same Flavor As My Feelings

by boyslushie



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Arguments, Drinking, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Yelling, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9171163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyslushie/pseuds/boyslushie
Summary: Robbie get's drunk to get rid of his feelings, but those feelings find him, fight him, and love him, all in the form of a particular Blue Elf.





	

Sportacus hadn’t expected to find him here like this, passed out in the middle of the sports field in the late morning, an emptied bottle of flavored vodka cracked on the ground three feet away from him. Sportacus was worried terribly, checking his pulse and making sure he was still breathing before picking him up careful and disposing of the bottle before taking him back to his home. God, he smelled awfully of alcohol, a scent that made his nose sting. When he set him down to open the hatch, he heard Robbie stir, groaning loudly. 

“Sportaflop… What are you doing? How did we get here? Ugh… My head hurts.” He complained, earning a slight fond smile from Sportacus.

“I’ll tell you everything that I can when we’re inside and you’ve had some water.” Sportacus assured him. Robbie gave him a quizzical look and shrugged, following him down the ladder and sitting in his chair comfortably as instructed by the elf who had run off to get him a glass of water. He brought it back and handed it to Robbie who took it gratefully. Sportacus didn’t speak until Robbie had drank two thirds of the glass. 

“I found you passed out in the playing field next to an empty alcohol bottle this morning. Are you ok, Robbie?” Sportacus asked, recounting the events of that day so far. Robbie tensed up almost immediately, cheeks flaring up with heat. 

“Oh.” Was all he managed in his embarrassment. That sure would explain the smell. He suddenly felt the desperate need to clean himself up.

“Uhm… I’ll be right back.” He squeaked before running off to the bathroom. Sportacus heard the shower creak on and decided it would be best just to give Robbie a little time and space to get himself together. After all, he had no idea why he was out there like that last night. Or, presumably last night. How late had the villain been up? He decided to stretch a bit to pass the time. 

\-----------

Twenty minutes later, and Robbie came out of the bathroom, looking clean and wearing perfectly applied makeup, but wrapped in a bathrobe and with his hair in a towel. He gave Sportacus a weird look before heading to his costume area and changing into a clean version of his usual outfit with the snap of his fingers. He walked back over to the seat and sighed, sinking into it’s fluff.

“Ok, now we can talk.” Robbie grumbled. He didn’t quite sound like he wanted to talk about whatever had happened. 

“Ok… Is there a reason you were passed out on the sports field?” Sportacus asked cautiously. Robbie scoffed, looking away.

“Yeah, clearly, I was doing sports at two in the morning, what do you think?” He hissed. Sportacus shrunk back a little.

“Point taken. So you passed out drunk in the early hours of the morning. You really shouldn’t drink so much, Robbie. It’s terrible for you.” Sportacus chided. 

“I couldn’t sleep and I wanted to keep… certain thoughts, out of my head.” Not that it helped, he thought to himself. Sportacus gave him a sympathetic look.

“Still, I wouldn’t want you to go out and get hurt.” Sportacus said quietly. 

“Why would you care? I’m just the villain. Wouldn’t it be better if I ended up in the hospital or something, that way I couldn’t plan my schemes and ruin your goody two-shoes sportsy fun?” Robbie responded bitterly. Sportacus looked hurt.

“Because you’re my friend Robbie, and I love having you around. The children do too, they love your plans and schemes and all your amazing inventions. Sometimes you’re their favorite part of the day.” Sportacus tried to reassure him. Robbie huffed at him.

“Yeah right.”

“Robbie… Just please promise me you’re not going to go out and do anything like that again, and especially nothing purposefully reckless that could end with you in a dangerous situation or getting hurt?” Sportacus pleaded. Robbie didn’t respond, looking intently at the wall on the far side of the room.

“Robbie? C’mon.” He tried again.

“I’m not making any promises, Sportaloser.” He growled back. Sportacus looked downcast.

“Robbie, I just don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Well it’s too late for that now, isn’t it?”

“Robbie.” Sportacus shot back in a far harsher tone than usual.

“Sportacus.” Robbie replied flatly.

“Don’t you care about the people who care about you?” Sportacus asked, emotion draining from his voice as soon as Robbie said his actual name.

“Don’t YOU?” Robbie stood up, facing the elf, the scowl on his face positively menacing.

“What do you even mean by that?” Sportacus asked, stepping forward to thwart Robbie’s hopes of sizing him up.

“Ugh, just get out of my house, Sportaloser. This isn’t going anywhere and nothing is going to change for either of us.” He took a step forward.

“Why are you fighting me on this, Robbie?!” Another step.

“BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, OK?!” Robbie finally yelled, his voice breaking as a loud sob cut through. Sportacus stumbled backwards.

“Y-you… love me?” Sportacus sputtered. His cheeks flushed, but his eyes were still wide with fear of the man beginning to cry in front of him. What was he going to do?

“Yes. Of course I fucking do. And now you know it, the town’s pathetic villain who can’t ever do anything right has a disgusting puppy crush on the hero, the hero who’s too good and perfect for him in every way. The hero he’ll never have a chance with and cries about while drinking himself into a stupor. Do you get it now, Sportacus?” Robbie cried, dropping back down into his chair and sobbing into his hands. Sportacus was at his side in an instant, rubbing his back gently.

“Robbie… I love you too. That’s why I’m so afraid to see you hurt, or like this…. You don’t deserve to feel like this.” Sportacus told him softly. Momentarily, the sniffles stopped. Robbie straightened himself upright a bit to look at Sportacus.

“You do?” Robbie asked, voice full of disbelief. He desperately wished that Sportacus wasn’t playing around with him or just pitying him.

“I do.” Sportacus nodded. He kneeled down to eye level with Robbie and planted a kiss on his forehead, wiping his mascara stained tears off of his face. But as he pulled his lips away from his forehead, Robbie started to cry again, but this time he was smiling. He leaned in suddenly, his lips landing against Sportacus’. Sportacus was shocked for only a moment before letting his emotions and instincts take over, kissing Robbie back. It was a sweet, tender kiss, one which left them both smiling and opening the floodgates of repressed feelings towards one another. Robbie’s cheeks were flushed darkly, as were Sportacus’. He gave Robbie a dreamy look and pecked along his cheeks several times before pulling back. 

“I really do love you Robbie. Now, will you promise not to be so reckless? “ Sportacus asked, taking his hand and rubbing circles into it.

“I promise.” Robbie conceded with a happy sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote thin in like half an hour and haven't proofread it or anything, I just wanted to get the idea out lmao.


End file.
